<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating a Work/Life Balance by fifteenminutesoffame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430069">Creating a Work/Life Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteenminutesoffame/pseuds/fifteenminutesoffame'>fifteenminutesoffame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Just Let them be Space Husbands, Light Angst, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, M/M, Protective Din Djarin, not as cracky as it sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteenminutesoffame/pseuds/fifteenminutesoffame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Learned to fully control your emotions, you still have not.”</p><p>Luke closes his eyes for a moment, half-heartedly cursing the Jedi who discovered the ability to exist after death. After briefly considering ignoring the reprimand altogether, he sighs, turning to greet the short, green Master who stands before him. </p><p>“Hello, Master Yoda.”</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>It's hard enough to navigate any new relationship. Being a Jedi doesn't make things any easier. </p><p>(Or - When Luke finds himself very much in love, Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-Wan each have something to say about it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker &amp; Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Din and Luke Space Dads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yoda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the lessons that Luke has struggled to master over the course of his Jedi career, learning when to pick his battles may have been one of the hardest. He’s found that a good Jedi often doesn’t have to immediately resort to swift action; the art of persuasion often yields better, less destructive results. </p><p>It’s because of this philosophy that he finds himself carefully negotiating a training saber back from the small, green clutches of his young padawan. </p><p>“Grogu,” he coaxes, inching towards him slowly, a gloved hand outstretched. “Hand over the saber, young one.”</p><p>The child looks up at him, blinking owlishly. His ears flop in a deceivingly innocent way as he tilts his head to the side. Luke would believe the ruse, if only he couldn’t feel the child’s glee burn brightly in the Force as he pats curiously at the saber, dangerously close to the ignition switch. He cooes, the mischievous sound echoing around the otherwise empty temple training room. </p><p>The training saber is, of course, of no significant harm to Grogu; he’d have snatched it much more quickly if it were. Once lit, the blade can only sting and singe. Nevertheless, Luke would much rather avoid any chance of injury or destruction of property. </p><p>Luke finally moves closely enough to sit directly in front of Grogu, folding his feet underneath him. He gently tugs the saber out of the child’s clawed hands and clips it to his belt alongside his real weapon. Grogu grumbles, toddling onto his lap and making grabby motions towards his confiscated prize.</p><p>“Not today,” Luke responds firmly, holding the child still in his arms. “You may be a great Jedi in the making, but you’ve still got some learning to do before you can handle a lightsaber.”</p><p>Grogu pats his chest insistently, nudging him in the Force. As he explores Grogu’s presence, probing it curiously, he’s suddenly transported to another time, into a body that’s not his own. He watches flashes of foggy, half-formed memories through his padawan’s eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Small, green claws grip the edge of a cradle as the child peers over at a class of children learning to wield brightly colored sabers. The children giggle excitedly as they lower dark visors over their eyes, relying on the Force to show them where and when to swing at incoming blaster bolts. Grogu reaches for them, yearning to join in on the fun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An unfamiliar Jedi master, tall and dark-skinned, appears. He towers over the child in his cradle as he admonishes him for his hungry eagerness to wield a saber. ‘Patience, young padawan.’</em>
</p><p>Luke breathes deeply, grounding himself shakily in the present as the memory fades. It’s always disorienting when Grogu shares memories from before the rise of the Empire. He’s never been around so many trained Force sensitives. </p><p>He has so much to rebuild. </p><p>Grogu babbles unintelligibly, regaining Luke’s attention. He surveys him with wide, intelligent eyes. Not for the first time, Luke finds himself smothered by his fondness for his young padawan, who absorbs his surroundings like a sponge soaking up water. He'll have to be more careful to guard his trepidations around the child. </p><p>“You’ve done great work today,” Luke praises, smiling indulgently at the child. “Your father will be here soon to collect you. Let’s meditate until he arrives.”</p><p>It’s a testament to Grogu’s progress in obedience that he hardly protests before closing his large eyes and succumbing to the empty tranquility of meditation, an activity which he usually finds tremendously boring. </p><p>Luke allows himself to enter a light meditative state, lurking just under the surface of full consciousness. The Force soothes his racing mind and tired body as he relaxes into its embrace. It’s only in these moments - the tiny reprieves from the chaos that stems from being the last known Jedi - that his mind wanders to more pleasant memories. </p><p>
  <em>The heat of the twin suns upon his skin as he plays pretend pilot, carefree, with Biggs on Tatooine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Laughter and warm embraces as he greets Leia, both of them finally unencumbered by the weight of war, and yet to face the next hurdle of organizing the New Republic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The embrace of another, arms sure and strong around him, the smell of leather and metal potent. His flushed cheek lays flat against a smooth, beskar pauldron as he stares into the visor that he’s come to recognize so easily. An unfathomable surge of emotion grows in his chest, unrelenting and intimidating… </em>
</p><p>He reluctantly startles back to consciousness, heavy footsteps echoing as they grow closer to the training room. Din appears in the tall, wooden doorway - looking like an image plucked, quite literally, from his mind’s eye. 

Maker, he's gorgeous. 

He stands as Din approaches them, shaking out his sleepy legs and trying not to jostle Grogu, who has clearly sunk much more deeply into meditation than Luke did. </p><p>“Hey,” Luke greets once Din settles near them. He strokes Grogu’s ear gently, smiling. “He trained well today. I think he fell asleep while we were meditating.”</p><p>Din steps closer, leaning close to him so that he can examine his son more closely. He tries not to think too hard about the way that their shoulders brush, about the way that this unnamed thing between them crackles with tension. </p><p>“He was up later than usual last night,” Din explains. “There were light bugs in the grass outside his window.”</p><p>Luke hums understandingly, nodding. Grogu’s curiosity knows no bounds - especially when relating to the wildlife on Yavin 4. He maneuvers the sleeping child gently into Din’s arms. Finding that he misses the child’s warm weight in his arms as soon as it vanishes, he cups a hand gently over Grogu’s head, smoothing the wispy hair back softly. The child huffs quietly in his sleep, radiating his contentedness into the Force. Even in his slumber, it would seem that Grogu recognizes the close presence of his father. </p><p>Feeling the weight of Din’s eyes on him, Luke glances up to find the visor moved imperceptibly closer to his face. Surveying him closely, he has to admit that he can’t read his intentions. It’s unnerving how difficult it is to discern what Din is thinking at any given moment. The strength of his mind and his extremely private nature makes him a difficult target to clearly analyze, the Force moving around him in foggy, indistinct ways. Short of inflicting a tremendous invasion of privacy and just reading his mind, Luke is only able to probe tentatively with the Force and try to decipher the complex emotions himself.  </p><p>Slowly, as if he’s purposefully giving Luke the opportunity to step back, the Mandalorian presses the smooth beskar of his helmet against his forehead. Luke lets out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, tingling warmth spreading through every inch of his body. 

The significance of the action isn’t lost on him. Admittedly, he prefers the handful of soft, languid kisses that they’ve shared in the dark of Din’s quarters, but this version of a kiss is special - so inherently Din that it makes Luke feel as though he’s been enveloped by his presence. He holds the sides of Din’s helmet, treasuring the few blissful seconds they share in silence before they reluctantly separate, the child cradled between them. </p><p>Luke smiles, hands trailing to rest limply on Din’s armored shoulders. “Can I look forward to this every day, or are you just in a good mood today?”</p><p>Din huffs quietly with what might be amusement or exasperation. He shifts, shuffling his feet in a nervous, unsteady way that’s uncharacteristic of him. “While we’re on the subject…”.</p><p>His smile fades and he steps back, removing his hands from the armored shoulders. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he hurries to say. </p><p>“No,” Din says quickly, “no, you didn’t. I was going to ask if you could come over for dinner tonight. I think that we should discuss what both of us want from...from…”.</p><p>“From this,” Luke supplies, gesturing vaguely between them.</p><p>Din nods, a bit of tension leaving his shoulders. “I’ll cook. I just need to make sure the kid gets to bed first. Can you come by in two hours?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Luke says honestly, anticipation already coiling in his chest. “I have some stuff to clean up here first, but I’ll be over after.”</p><p>Din nods again. He carefully shifts Grogu to one arm and reaches out with his free one to squeeze Luke’s hand meaningfully, before he turns and strides out of the room. </p><p>Luke stands motionless for a few long moments, alone in the room. He can feel his hand tingle, warm where Din squeezed him. He can hardly contain his giddiness as he finally starts to shuffle around the large room, picking up training tools and reorganizing as he goes. He bites his lip between his teeth in a distinctly un-Jedi-like fashion, feeling much more the bashful farmboy than the masterful war hero. Two hours can’t pass by quickly enough.</p><p>He nearly drops the supplies that he’s gathered when he hears the familiar voice of his Master behind him. “Learned to fully control your emotions, you still have not.”</p><p>Luke shuts his eyes for a moment, half-heartedly cursing the Jedi who discovered the ability to exist after death. After briefly considering ignoring the reprimand altogether, he sighs, turning to greet the short, green Master who stands before him. “Hello, Master Yoda.”</p><p>“Learn to you must, lest they control you, young Skywalker,” Yoda says sternly, ignoring his greeting entirely. </p><p>“I’m in no danger of falling to the Dark Side, Master,” Luke promises honestly. His days since the war have been a whirlwind of travel, politics, research, battle, and training. His connection to the Force is often the only thing that grounds him. </p><p>“A constant state of vigilance, a Jedi must remain in. Completely safe from the temptations of the Dark Side, no one is. Last of our kind, you may be, young Skywalker,” Yoda continues, waving his cane around sternly, “but exempt from the rules, you are not. Covet, a Jedi must not.”</p><p>Guilt washes over Luke, strong and unyielding. He tries to fight it, rationalizing himself as best he can, but in the face of Yoda’s cool logic, he finds little to say that doesn’t sound selfish. “My relationship with Din hasn’t affected any of my duties,” he finally settles on. </p><p>“No,” Yoda allows. “But your attachment to him will soon change you, any stronger should it grow. To the Mandalorian, and the padawan. Attachment, possession - lead to the Dark Side, these things do. Turned your father, they did.”</p><p>Luke nearly flinches, feeling as though he’s been slapped. It’s jarringly painful to hear Yoda link something so overwhelmingly pure as the dynamic he shares with Din and Grogu to the destruction that his father reigned upon the galaxy. </p><p>“I am not my father,” he responds. Even to his own ears, the words sound strangled, as if he’s reminding himself as well as his Master. </p><p>“Inconsequential, this is. Set an example for your students, you will. Tempted by the Dark Side, many padawans will be. When one of them grows too possessive, what will you do, hmm? Instruct them to abide by teachings that you do not?</p><p>Silence falls between them, unforgivingly honest. Yoda, for all that Luke owes him, has this effect on him. He feels stupid, childish - as ignorant as he was years ago, when he was impatiently hunched in his Master’s hut, full of idealistic visions. </p><p><em>‘But I’ve learned so much,’</em> he’d said then, trying to convince Yoda that he was ready to become a Jedi. He finds those words floating back to him now, as pleading as they were before. He’s come a long way since that night on Dagobah, but it’s clearly still not enough if he’s been naive enough to think that he could just willfully avoid considering the laws of the Jedi Order before him. </p><p>“Reconsider the path you follow, you must. Remember your duty as a Jedi, you must.” With one last severe look, Yoda disappears back into the Force, his signature once again dissolving into nothingness. </p><p>Luke sighs, tossing the supplies he’s holding into the large storage bin before slumping back against the wall. Not for the first time, he’s left swallowing back the longing that burns fiercely, trying to rise freely within him. The excitement that he felt before has been replaced by a pit of dread, a sinking in his stomach. </p><p>Trying to reconcile his own feelings with his duty to the galaxy is impossible - especially when the very existence of said feelings calls into question his identity as a Jedi. Master Yoda, regretfully, has a point. </p><p>By acting on his desires, Luke forsakes the Jedi Code and sets a precedent for the future of the new Jedi Order. But the very thought of going to dinner tonight and telling Din that they can never be more than they are - that Luke can never kiss him again, be held by him again, share in his comfortable silences, or exchange stories of years past - causes a pain so severe that it’s almost debilitating. </p><p>His head starts to pound with all the swirling thoughts. What the hell is he going to tell Din?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anakin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He sighs. “I followed your advice, Master - leave me.” </p><p>There’s a pause as Yoda processes his blatant disrespect. Just as he’s about to open his eyes and apologize for his blunt dismissal, there’s a deep, familiar chuckle. </p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your father?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke sits atop a large boulder, his eyes closed against the orange-yellow glow of Yavin’s rising sun. Meditating this early in the morning is nearly enough to send him straight back to sleep, but it’s the only time of day that he can truly have to himself. </p><p>Unbothered and alone. A true Jedi, pensive in his thoughts - thoughts that are very firmly not centered around a certain Mandalorian. Master Yoda would be proud. </p><p>He takes a shaky, deep breath, and swallows tightly, trying to clear his mind. It’s always been hard for him to banish all thoughts, but the past few days it’s been near impossible. His words to Din replay in his head on a constant loop. </p><p>
  <em>“I just need some time to think,” </em>he remembers saying regretfully.<em> “I’m not sure if I can do this. If I make the wrong choice here, it could cost everything. I have a duty to the galaxy.”</em>
</p><p>Din had been understanding enough, familiar with the idea of being honor bound by an ancient ideology. He’d looked as impassive as ever, his helmet guarding his every reaction, but Luke could feel his ache permeating through the Force, vulnerable and raw. </p><p>He’d felt it as intimately as he could feel his own pain now. He takes a deep, grounding breath and attempts once again to sink into meditation. </p><p>To make matters worse, he’s hardly seen him these past few days. Luke understands - the pain needs time to settle - but he’d foolishly hoped that they could at least remain friends. It seems like all those months that he spent getting to know Din have been erased.</p><p>And yet, a broken heart is a small price to pay for the safety of the galaxy - for the future of the Jedi Order. </p><p>After an embarrassing amount of time, Luke finally finds himself settling into a meditative trance. He loses sense of his surroundings, becoming immersed in the emptiness of the Force.  </p><p>Time passes strangely in this state. It’s as if all measures of reality cease to exist. He sees nothing around him, hears no sound. Somehow, even deprived of sight and sound, he feels more aware of his surroundings now than ever. There is only the rushing presence of the Force; Luke is a conduit for it, open and ready for its advising. </p><p>Today, Luke seeks no advice. He’s looking for the time to clear his mind, to escape from the chaos for a little bit. He’s not strong enough to resist the temptation of escaping his thoughts today.</p><p> Today, the Force has clearly decided to forsake him. That much is clear after he’s jolted jarringly back to reality, suddenly aware of another’s presence next to him. He probes reluctantly at it, unwilling to reopen his eyes and completely give up on his attempt to drag his way into blissful rest. </p><p>A blindingly strong presence. It would seem that Yoda had come back to gloat. </p><p>He sighs. “I followed your advice, Master - leave me.” </p><p>There’s a pause as Yoda processes his blatant disrespect. Despite himself, guilt slowly leeches through him. His misery isn’t his Master’s fault; years ago, Luke stood before the Emperor and claimed himself a Jedi. He chose to make it his duty to protect the galaxy, at all costs. Just as he’s about to open his eyes and apologize for his blunt dismissal, there’s a deep, familiar chuckle. </p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your father?”</p><p>Luke’s eyes shoot open and he jerks around to find his father, casting a clear blue glow onto the pebbled ground. Anakin stands tall, his hands folded easily into the pockets of his robes, a cheeky grin on his face. </p><p>“Or your master, for that matter,” he continues, tilting his head. “You should be grateful it wasn’t Yoda; he’d be appalled. Although, I can’t pretend I’ve never said worse to Obi-Wan.”</p><p>“Father,” Luke sighs, deflating from his meditative pose. “I’m sorry, I thought you were -”</p><p>“I know who you thought I was,” Anakin interrupts. “And I don’t blame you for telling him to leave you alone. I’m not thrilled with him right now either.”</p><p>“What?” Luke says, startled. “Why?”</p><p>Anakin pauses, a concerned look on his face. “Son, do you honestly think that you deserve to be unsatisfied for the rest of your life?”  </p><p>He asks so sincerely, with such a fierce look in his eyes, that Luke has to look away to force down a sudden wave of unbidden tears. He swallows tightly, scraping at the rock beneath him. “Master Yoda didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. I was selfish to think that I could have it both ways.”</p><p>“‘Selfish?’” his father asks, eyebrows raised disbelievingly. “Luke, do you even hear yourself? Look at your life. Have you ever done anything for yourself?”</p><p>“This is all my doing,” he argues, finally looking up again. “I chose to pick up your saber. I chose to rebuild the Order. Just like I chose to become a Jedi -”</p><p>“Enough,” Anakin says firmly, holding up a hand to stop him. Luke examines him, alarmed by the tinge of anger he feels leaching into the Force. </p><p>“The Jedi have always had a habit of telling convenient, half-truths to spin their narrative. Yoda is no exception.”</p><p>That much is undeniable. All too well, Luke remembers the years that he believed, under Obi-Wan’s careful explanation, that Darth Vader was nothing more than his father’s murderer. </p><p>“He wasn’t lying, though,” Luke argues, regret coloring his voice. “I’ve read the Old Texts, they’re very clear on the rules regarding attachment.”</p><p>“The Old Texts were written for the Old Order,” his father counters, folding his arms. “Clearly, it didn’t work out for them.”</p><p>It’d be a good defense, if only the reason the Old Order is gone wasn’t standing before him. Luke winces slightly, trying to phrase this as gently as possible. “But Father, the Old Order died because you turned to the Dark Side.”</p><p>“Yes,” Anakin confirms unflinchingly. “But you need to know that my relationship with your mother was not what turned me.” </p><p>Anakin moves to learn against the rock, right beside where Luke sits, so that they’re side by side. Just a Jedi Master and his dead father settling down for a morning pep talk. </p><p>Well, he’d longed for adventure, and he’d certainly gotten it in a big way. </p><p>He thinks of all the people he’s met, of how drastically everything has changed. Leia, the twin sister he never knew he had. Han, who he’s known since he walked around as a teenager in dust-bleached ponchos. Chewie, 3PO, R2, Lando, Obi-Wan...the list goes on. </p><p>What would Din have thought of him if they’d met back on Tatooine? The thought is mildly hilarious - picturing himself at nineteen, being a whiny brat as Din seethes under the helmet - but it makes his heart ache, so he quickly pushes it away. </p><p>His father surveys him with a pinched look on his face. He lifts a hand and rests it on the back of Luke’s neck. It doesn’t quite feel like skin-on-skin contact, but a tingling warmth spreads from where they touch. </p><p>“My relationship with your mother was perfect,” he says simply. “I need you to understand that. The reason that I turned had nothing to do with <em>us</em> and everything to do with <em>me</em>. I was scared, and easily manipulated, and too arrogant for my own good. I thought that I could grow powerful enough to change fate, and Sidious encouraged my delusions. <em>That’s</em> why I turned.”</p><p>Anakin hesitates briefly. “I don’t want to put the blame on anyone else but myself. But sometimes I wonder how differently everything would have gone if the Jedi didn’t have their rules about attachment. You’re not the only one who was given the whole ‘attachment’ speech by Yoda - although, I have to admit that you’re handling it a lot better than I did.”</p><p>Luke straightens up, surprised. “Yoda knew about you and Mother?”</p><p>“No. But I went to him once for help, before she -” Anakin breaks off. He still has trouble talking about his mother’s death. Luke tries not to pry too much, but he’s gathered that, for whatever reason, Anakin’s choice to remain as a Force ghost impedes his ability to reunite with her. “I was having dreams about her death. I believed them to be prophetic. Instead of telling me how to help her, Yoda advised me to let go of all that I feared losing. He said that a Jedi must never fear the loss of someone, or mourn them after death. You can imagine, I didn’t take well to that.”</p><p>It’s disturbing to hear his father’s account of events. Even more so because Luke can so easily picture it happening. He can almost see his father, distressed and emotional, listening in disbelief as Yoda tells him that his desperation to save his wife makes him a weaker Jedi. </p><p>Receiving the same advice if it were Din’s life on the line - it’s unimaginable. </p><p>“The Jedi are just people, Luke. And the Old Order expected them to be machines. It was the last straw for me, being told that I should just let Padme die and move on with my life. I hated them for it.”</p><p>Luke shivers. He remembers the extent of that hatred, deep and dark and unyielding. The idea of  inspiring that feeling in one of his padawans, of hurting them so deeply that they follow in the path of Darth Vader, is repulsive. </p><p>“But you,” he continues, reaching up to stroke Luke’s hair softly, “are nothing like me - at least not in that area. You have no inclination to take out your pain on other people. My son, you deserve to love and be loved. We’ve all spent so long telling you what to be - a farmer, a Jedi, a Sith. It’s time for you to decide for yourself who to be.”</p><p>It’s almost embarrassing how obviously he’s tearing up now. The tears obscure his vision so badly that Anakin is just a blurry, blue outline. Luke quickly ducks his head and swipes at his eyes so that he can actually see the details of his surroundings instead of just a shimmering, vaguely Jedi-shaped blob. </p><p>“Thank you, Father,” he says to his fidgeting hands. “I - it means a lot.”</p><p>When he recovers, he finds Anakin looking thoughtfully at him. </p><p>“I’ve been trying to figure out how to talk to the Mandalorian, but I don’t even think I need to. He’s been a mess.”</p><p>“Why would you need to talk to him? Wait - a mess?” Luke asks, alarmed. “Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s missing you,” Anakin says with an exasperated eye roll that clearly indicates that this should be obvious. “I’ve been tailing him a bit. He’s been really mopey these past few days.”</p><p>“Why have you been tailing him?”</p><p>Anakin crosses his arms defensively and - oh, no - Luke already knows that he’s not going to like the answer. “Well, clearly you’re pretty serious about him. You can’t trust everyone in the galaxy, Luke.”</p><p>As unimpressed as he is, Luke can’t bring himself to be surprised. His father never really shook that possessive protectiveness, even in his transition back to the Light.</p><p> “I can fend for myself,” he huffs. </p><p>“I know, it’s just - it’s good to know for sure.”</p><p>It’s Luke’s turn to roll his eyes. He’ll let this one slide - let Anakin pretend that his choice to stalk the Mandalorian was somehow more about Luke’s safety than his own peace of mind. </p><p>Din would hate it, Luke knows that much. A completely untraceable person constantly nearby - he’d lose his little bounty hunter mind. He’d hate it, but Luke’s seen him go to insane lengths to ensure Grogu’s safety, so he’s sure he’d grudgingly understand. </p><p>There’s a quiet moment as they watch the remainder of the sunrise, side by side. </p><p>“Thank you, Father,” Luke says again, sincerely. </p><p>Anakin smiles warmly. “Of course, young one. Do you know what you’ll do now?”</p><p>He notes, with relief, that he knows exactly what he’ll do now. Luke nods, humming affirmatively. </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.” Anakin smiles, standing up fully. “I’ll see you soon, my son.”</p><p>“May the Force be with you, Father.”</p><p>And with that, Anakin disappears back into the Force.</p><p>Luke slides off the rock, shaking sleepy tingles from his legs. He’s itching to go find Din so that they can rework what’s turned out to be the galaxy’s most mutually destructive relationship agreement. Luke’s positive that being a Jedi and starting a relationship won’t be as simple as just disregarding all of the old guidelines, but it’s a hurdle that he’s decided to climb later.</p><p>It’s not short-sighted of him. <em>It’s not.</em> </p><p>Jogging back to the living quarters, he feels like he’s waking up for the first time in days. The wildlife on Yavin is somehow more lively than usual, and he registers the pleasant warmth of the sun on his face. Distantly, he recognizes that he hasn’t felt truly excited about anything since his conversation with Yoda. </p><p>It’s unsurprising, really, that the moment he allows himself to disappear into his head, he almost smacks headfirst into a chest plated with beskar. </p><p><em>‘A constant state of vigilance, a Jedi must remain in,’</em> he remembers Yoda saying. Ugh. Point taken. </p><p>The only thing that stops him from running into Din are the big, bracing hands that wrap around his upper arms to steady him. Luke can feel his sleeping padawan in the closed pod that hovers next to him. There’s a moment of disorientation as Luke sorts through his own emotions and tries to figure out where the Mandalorian appeared from, but he’s quickly grounded by the urgency in Din’s voice. </p><p>“Bounty hunters by the quarters,” he spits out, pulling Luke along quickly. “Several of them.”</p><p>In an instant, Luke is running fast towards the living quarters, drawing his saber as his feet pound against the dirt. He can feel Din charging with the cradle beside him, a bit slower with the heftiness of the armor weighing him down. </p><p>When they arrive, Luke sucks in a surprised breath. There’s four bodies strewn in the grass in front of the living quarters, their bounty pucks beeping steadily beside them. Din bends in front of them, scooping a few up and activating them. Three of them project Grogu, which is to be expected. At closer examination of the fourth, however, Luke is surprised to blink down at an image of himself, old and grainy. He’s in his orange, Rebellion-issued flight suit, looking off camera. </p><p>More notably, the bounties on both of them have been raised to an astronomical amount of credits. He’s not sure about Grogu, but this is the most he’s had over his head since the collapse of the Empire. It’d be flattering if he knew what the hell was going on. </p><p>“Do you know who sent them?” Luke asks, motioning towards the bodies. </p><p>Din shakes his head. “Has to be Imperial. Nobody else could promise that many credits.”</p><p>Wonderful. </p><p>“You’ll have to move the Academy. They know where you’re based now.” </p><p>Luke startles. “We’re not going anywhere.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The Jedi are done being persecuted. It’s time to show these Imperial has-beens that we won’t be so easily bullied.” </p><p>Din tilts his head dangerously. “This really isn’t the time to play the hero -”</p><p>But the remainder of his words are drowned out by the low rumble of an engine above them. The hair rises on Luke’s arms as the Force blares in anticipation. High in the air, fast approaching, a storm of black droids speeds towards them. </p><p>Dark Troopers. Not as many as he faced on Moff Gideon’s star destroyer, but more concentrated. All in one group, rather than spread out across a ship. </p><p>Luke raises his saber, the warm weight of the hilt familiar in his hand. </p><p>“Take Grogu inside and guard him.” </p><p>He expects Din to go immediately and find somewhere to barricade the child in, so he’s surprised to feel his resolve in the Force as he plants his feet firmly and reaches for his belt. He grabs the hilt of the Dark Saber and places the cradle directly behind him. It’s a weapon that Din has been reluctant to use in the months since he obtained it, training with it very rarely and ignoring its existence when he can. Now, he ignites it without pause. The strange black blade glows dangerously, eerily quiet next to Luke’s humming saber.</p><p>For a moment, Luke just looks into his visor searchingly. He knows that he’s found Din’s eyes behind the screen when he feels a click of connection. Din doesn’t say anything, and for once neither does he. Luke leans in and presses his lips gently against the cool beskar surface before leaning back. Din nods once, and they both step into defensive positions on opposite sides of Grogu’s cradle. </p><p>The ground shakes with the weight of the droids as they touch down around them. Luke stares, poised for actions, focused on the Dark Troopers as they shift into position. There’s a beat when all Luke can hear is Din’s steady breathing and the whirring of gears. </p><p>Then the shooting begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments on the last chapter! I hope that you enjoy this one. Any comments or suggestions are, as always, so appreciated. </p><p>Tumblr: silentlysecretlyscreaming</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this. I'd love to read any comments you might have!</p><p>For asks or requests, my tumblr is silentlysecretlyscreaming.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>